Golden Garden
by AkimiiTheWriter
Summary: In this lonely world, only one person is there to remind me that I'm not alone. But he won't be there for long. And neither will I.


Golden flowers.

He offered me three little golden flowers. The ones he took from the amazingly huge garden of golden flowers of which we're playing in.

"Thank you." I softly told him.

I felt good, as a nice breeze tickled my neck and made my hair float within it. His mask, too, floated. He sat beside me, as I placed the flowers down, in their place along with the others.

I created this place. It's supposed to be calm, it's supposed to bring peace to whoever's soul needs rest. This place is absolutely nothing, yet absolutely everything, where the only thing we can see are the flowers on the ground and the blue skies, that sometimes turned yellow, orange, red, pink, purple, and finally became the darkened blue of the night. It feels like heaven, he once told me. A desert of golden flowers. Although anyone would be welcome in our garden, Raphael is the only company I have.

For now, we are the only ones here.

I don't feel lonely whenever I'm around him. He doesn't let me feel like that. After all, he's my best friend. My only friend.

But it seems that he wants to change that.

"Um, Blue?" He asked, softly as always. "Blue", that was how he called me for the past few years. Blue Goddess was the name he gave me, the moment he first saw me.

"Yes, Raphael?" I replied.

"Why are we the only ones here?" He asked. I can feel the curiosity in his eyes.

"Because I didn't create anything else. Only you and this garden." I told him, my yellow crystals glimmering over the sunlight. "Why do you ask, my friend?"

He sighed. "Well... it's just that... look at those flowers. There are so many of them, and, I... I don't know, I just thought..." He paused for a few seconds, "I just thought there could be much more than just... us." He sounded... different.

"Hm." I said, turning to face the clouds in the sky. I've never seen him like that before. He's never questioned anything other than our existance and this garden's existance as well. I must say, I wasn't expecting this question. At least, not this soon.

...

Perhaps I can show him a little something... Something I like to call...

Life.

* * *

"Where are we going?" He asked, holding my hand as we walk through our garden. "I thought there was nothing but flowers here."

"And you're right, Raphael," I told him, "That's why we're going somewhere else. Somewhere so wonderful, that's even beyond your imagination." I replied.

He widened his eyes, "Somewhere... else?"

"Yes," I said, stopping where we were. "But you have to promise me one thing first," I kneeled in front of him (so we'd be face to face), and held both his shoulders, gazing at his green eyes, "The places we'll visit must not be disturbed, that is, we must not have any contact with the people we'll see. Until I can create my own worlds, please, Raphael, do not cause any trouble. Okay?"

He seemed amazed. "Okay." So we smiled.

"So let's go somewhere new."

And when he least expected, the flowers down our feet pulled us...

...to the Main Multiverse.

"AAHHH!" Raphael yelled. I don't blame him. He's never been here. I let myself fall along with him, until I see we're too close to the floor. So I spread my wings, held him by his arms and we float safely to the ground.

However, the moment we stepped there, I realized what the Multiverse wants. I quickly let go of him.

"Blue!?" He yelled, as I saw him, his aura, his eyes surrounded by darkness. "Where are you!?" He screamed for me, as my lips formed a frown.

"I'm here," I softly told him, though my voice showed a bit of sadness. I saw as he moved his head quickly, trying to find me. "Can you hear me?" I asked.

"Y-yes, but... I can't see you!" He seemed rather desperate now. I want to help him. But I can't. "Help me!"

"I can't." I told him, as I saw him move around like a lost bug through the dark, while I stood still a few meters away from him. "The places I want you to visit... I fear I can't show you so easily. I'm sorry, but... I can't help you."

"Wh-what? But.. Why?" He cried, his unfocused green eyes staring at me, as I sadly stared back at him.

I sighed. "The Main Multiverse... has rules. Only Gods and Goddesses were supposed to be here. Only us can walk through these corridors and find light." I told him, "But... I thought I could make you an exception." I paused for a few seconds. "Because I.. I see you as someone so special..."

He stopped struggling. "Me? Special?" He asked. "Ha," he laughed, though bitterly, "I'm nothing. Blue, you're a Goddess. And I'm just... Just me. What am I compared to you?" He asked, showing off the sadness he felt. The sadness I missed. The sadness he kept hidden from me.

I widen my eyes. What does he mean by that? He is everything to me!

My wings move slightly while I walked towards him. "Raphael, listen to me." I said, closer to him. He turned his head to the sound of my voice. "You are my best friend. I had nobody when I created this body for myself. But then, I created you. And you've always been there for me. And believe me, this makes you the most special person ever." I reassured him.

His lips trembled. His fists closed. So he took a step forward and hugged me.

This is the very first time he hugged me. It feels... Nice. It feels warm and comfy, and safe, and... feels like when we're in our garden, surrounded by our flowers, watching the clouds move; feels like when I hold him by his arms and we fly together around our enormous garden, cutting thought wind and clouds, as we laugh, having the fun we always have when we're together.

"T-thank you..." He said, his face leaning softly against my chest, as I caressed his shell. It took us quite a while, but he finally let go of me, his eyes closed, and told me, "You're special to me too."

So he opened his eyes. I thought about taking him by the hand and bring him back home. I thought about taking him by the hand and showing him the way to our light. But he opened his eyes.

And he could see our light, by himself.

So he took my hand, and asked me to show him around. He asked me to see the Gods' gardens. And I didn't hesitate in doing so.

* * *

I held a golden flower in my hand, as I let the other one rest between the other flowers, that stood still in their places on the ground. The feathers on my wings moved slightly as a breeze made my hair float and the flower's petals move.

Oh, that hurt. Hurt much more than I expected it to.

I let a lonely tear slip through my blue skin. I miss him so much. But he cannot be here anymore. Although I want to bring him back home, now he has a new purpose. The purpose he chose for himself. Although I want to take him by the hand and show him the way towards the light, the right path, he's chosen his own fate.

And it's up to me to bring this fate to him.

Even if it meant that I'd have to spend eternity alone in this golden garden.

For fate is my destiny, and his destiny is his fate, I shall look for him. I see he won't make it alone. I see he will need my help. I see he will need his punishment.

...

But perhaps I could give him a little more time. He's still young, living alongside his family.

As I created a white portal in front of me, a black cloak covered my entire body, and a hood made my face turn pitch black. I took a step forward, remembering the name Raphael gave me years ago - Blue Goddess.

I wish I could still be called like that. But a goddess is supposed to bring peace, harmony and happiness to their people. And because of my own weakness, I created something that might destroy the entire Multiverse.

But no.

I must not let them go further.

For I am now The Angel of Justice.

And I will keep them here. I will trap them here.

Their plan. Must not. Succeed.

Even if it means spending eternity in a golden garden.


End file.
